


All Night Long

by barkinggg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barkinggg/pseuds/barkinggg





	1. Chapter 1

01

这是一个夜间失眠的老套桥段，故事的主角名叫Robin Van Persie。此刻，他正披着大衣站在窗口吸烟，这天晚上的风不大也不小，刚好能够吹开盖在月亮上面的那片云朵。于是，香烟头部的丝状烟雾就随着那股气流变成它们的一份子，逐渐飘去他看不见的地方。

这种失眠也许源于某种应激反应，他猜测，也可以说是盯着缕缕烟雾漫天幻想，如果思绪是具象的，大概也会像这样不可捕捉。他盯着远处和夜色相融的树丛，闭上眼试图聆听风在叶片上走过的声音，但他并不确定耳畔的窸窣声响是否属于一种幻听。

"留下。"

现在他确定这是一种幻听了。这些天来仿佛时刻萦绕在他身边，随时都有可能发出的声音，它们的语气不尽相同，命令性的，恳切的，焦躁的，不安的，甚至绝望的……这些无源之水点点滴滴汇成一股细小水流，然后再次接头，他觉得自己即将被这些水滴的组聚淹没。但来自头部侧面的钝痛把他拉出来，他觉得自己甚至能感受到有根神经在抽动，接着那些树状结构把刺激传导到每一条分支的末梢。

夹着烟的手撑住额头，灰烬随着他的动作落下，悄无声息。这种触感让他联想起另一个晚上，他与声音的主人额头相抵，交换了一个意味不明而又不管不顾的吻——Aaron Ramsey的身影在他的记忆里像是隔了一层薄雾，但眼神却无法解释的澄澈而清楚。那双眼，它们疑惑，它们焦虑，它们急切……Robin Van Persie试图从中回忆它们是否存有一丝爱意，但他发现自己甚至都不能幻想。

然后场景切换，高崖边上的身影一跃而下。

当他意识清醒，房间里四下无人，只有旁测的精密仪器发出规律的声响，心电监护仪，大概，他并不认为地狱里会有这玩意(兴许是侧壁有什么缓冲物，否则他他绝不会还能躺在这里)。接着，他试图抬起胳膊检查手腕上有无戒具的束缚，但出乎意料地，他没感受到左手的存在。他挣扎着坐起来，浑身上下的肌肉都在尖叫着抗议，侧肋传来的剧烈痛感昭示着骨的断裂，但这并不是他首先在意的事。他用还能活动的一只手掀开覆盖在身上的薄毯，登时松了一口气：单看包扎情况它只是断掉而已，并且现在已经复位，而他赶在麻醉药效失去前醒来。

实际上在苏醒后不久，他就确定自己并未身处那个字面意义上的牢笼——如果落网，再次睁眼后的视野里该是洞黑的枪口，而现在只有一片纯白，他猜想监护者一定就在附近，随后弗格森爵士走进来。

后来他被告知，此地归于曼彻斯特联(MUC)所属，他们发现了这个奄奄一息的大难不死者，救治他，并希望他为其效力。实际上他并没有选择的余地，但好在MUC待他不薄，他甚至还获得了一段不短的修养时间，他需要这个，既需要恢复体力也需要修复精神。头开始，悬崖上的场景在他的记忆里呈现出的是一片空白，然而梦魇却总是不断重复并丰富，于是他渐渐明白这就是那段空白处应该有的内容。

留下？他不但没有留下，反倒是越走越远。

无聊的时刻他也会试图想象那位警探在当时是一种什么样的反应，又或者这个机敏的家伙始终没能发现自己的尸体或者尸体的某一部分而做出他仍然存活的推断，甚至到这时他早已经搁置了这事……不过无论如何，他想念北伦敦，却不想再回到那里。


	2. Chapter 2

02

他还是在漫长休假期的末尾遇到了他。

这里远离曼彻斯特，与伦敦中心也相距甚远，Van Persie 还处在恢复期，甚至因为不长不短的驾驶时间略感疲惫。他不明所以，但还是鬼使神差地来到旧地，他预感要发生什么，又或是什么的结束。

他不知道。

这片废弃的采石场在几个月里变得更加荒芜，这天云层依然厚重，他怀疑那些成团的杂草吸收雨水多于阳光才得以生长，它们毫无章法地分布在四周上下，昭示着此地已鲜有人至。

他四处走动，不去思考这片土地曾经见证过的事，不去思考在那之前或是之后，不去思考还有多久会有雨水降下来，不去思考时间……他只是走动。

Van Persie 两脚踩在高崖边缘，一半脚掌悬在空中，在他脚底有碎石松动，接着坠落。男人隔着致命的高度朝下张望，想象自己的尸体躺在那里。他低着头，有一滴水落在土里，接着是第二滴，第三四滴，然后他就数不清了——这里的天气总是这样，没人知道什么时候有雨。

最终他退回一个安全区域，以防止自己不慎跌落而死，他可不想以这样愚蠢的方式结束一切。然而有那么一瞬间，Ramsey的幻影在他视野里闪现，一如往日共享时间线里出现的内容。但这次他久久不散，Van Persie迟疑着，他不确定他的真实性。

一方面来自早些时候那些不断叨扰他的声音。接着是记忆，他的记忆和他们记忆的出现，如同潮水吞并溺亡人的躯体，暴风卷积树枝末端的枯叶。有无数个被迫清醒夜晚和混沌的白天他都在适应这些东西，然后是接受。最终他学会把幻象与记忆剥离，它们成片出现，不可琢磨。但他始终没找到他们共享时间线里有关他自己的情景，Robin Van Persie似乎被他搁置在记忆中最不常触及的角落里，随着时间尘封，到死也不再被提及。所以另一方面，他并不确定他是否在意他。

他们静立在雨里，隔着雨幕还有别的东西沉默。Ramsey眯起眼打量对方，年长者的那撮白色头发变得宽了一些，裁剪精良的衣物勾勒出的身形似乎比之前更加瘦削，但他气色还不错。他难以判断这段时间他经历过什么，或者过得怎样。男人在雨里甩了甩脑袋，看上去活像是某种大型犬类抖着身上的毛，旧的雨水在他周围飞溅，然后又有新的落在身上。

纹身很酷。他突然这么说，没有什么好久不见之类的破话，也没问他本人是真是假。

什么？Ramsey少有嘴比脑子更快的时候，他的大脑再怎么飞速运转也搜索不到有什么时候他把左小腿暴露在对方视线之下。随后他才想起时间线共享这回事，他只是想迫切的回应他点什么，以至于忘了礼貌地道谢。

“我说——” 他知道他听得见，但还是在雨里微微弯着身子，手拢在嘴边朝他喊 “你的纹身很酷！”

他的左腿有大天使Michael高举圣剑。这是Van Persie 在前不久获得的关于对方的记忆，Ramsey在那段疗养期间留下了这个，那时候一切都还没发生，所有的事还都来得及。

遍布整个小腿针刺的疼痛远远不及他在之前受到的伤害，希望那能保佑他，无神论者想。

有些水顺着Ramsey的鼻梁和侧脸流下来，还有一些则选择通过眼窝。他努力看清对方的脸，依稀看见男人正咧嘴朝着他笑。

伦敦的雨什么时候下得这么大了？

“我是在做梦吗，Robin?”他还是选择叫他的名，似乎也不大难。“或者你是他的幽灵？”他又补充了一句，尽量让自己叫出来的称呼显得不那么突兀。

还有一部分茫然，若干种猜测在他脑海匆匆掠过，Ramsey试图理清它们，但他失败了。Van Persie活生生的站在他面前，他现在已经不能确定是否一切都是男人早就策划好了的……不是这样的，他几乎是急切的反驳自己。Ramsey死死地盯着他，似乎他随时可能再一次从那见鬼的地方跳下去。

“你应该找个陀螺什么的，”Robin挑起一边的眉毛，接着摆出一副一本正经的姿态，仿佛在给什么重大事件下定论。“我猜它早晚会倒。”

Ramsey笑出声，他由衷地希望眼前的一切都是真实的，但在某种层面上又不希望。他凑近他，对着那张傻笑的脸挥出不轻不重的一拳。

“F**k!”荷兰人惊异于自己讲出来的脏字竟然是英语，牙齿刮在口腔内壁让他吐出一口混着血液的唾沫，问句的调子将要飘到天上去。“你知道你在干什么吗？”

“根本没有陀螺那回事，”当事人甩着有些发麻的手“但在梦里一定感觉不到疼痛。”

“你可真是个逻辑鬼才，亲爱的探长先生。”Van Persie翻了个白眼，不过无论他本人承认与否，他的确在此刻松了一口气。

他们随便找了附近的地方躲雨，交换了这段时间梦里关于彼此的内容，Ramsey得知对方同意MUC的收留之后真正地想给他来上那么一拳。他尤其不想称之为杀人凶手，却无法用别的东西定义眼前这个男人，他们搞不清彼此的东西有太多，Robin 越走越远，他快跟不上他了……

“要把我抓回去吗？”Van Persie 两手一叠递在警探面前，Ramsey乱作一团的思绪被打断，威尔士人鲜有恼火地箍住他的手腕，收紧 “不是这次。” 随即带了点颓然地松开。

于是Van Persie迟疑片刻还是上前拥抱了他，把浑身湿透的对方压进自己潮湿的怀抱里，在他背后张了张嘴，试图把那些安慰性质的话语说出来，但他发现自己无法发出声音，从各种立场上都无法发出声音。Ramsey的手攥得他的衣服一团乱。“留下。”那个声音数百次在他耳畔回响，但他从未感到如此真实。

如此无能为力。

“无论命运掌握在谁的手里，这次我不会再逃避了。”

Ramsey看着Van Persie走进雨里，最后连背影也消失不见。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Ramsey始终不确定那个吻的真实性，但他确实在梦里经历了无数次，他们双唇相贴，仅此而已。他倒抽一口气在黑暗中惊起，但实际上，当事人并不认为自己有多么清醒。过了一会，他重新感到头脑昏沉，难以判断这个梦带来的是何种情绪。

厚重的窗帘把大部分月光阻隔在外，Ramsey无法判断时间，于是男人打开台灯，柔和光线刺得他眼眶发酸，但也总算让他看清钟表——距他入睡甚至不超过一个小时。

夜还长得很。

男人倒回枕头里，他强迫自己重新进入睡眠，然而以往出现过的无数张脸在眼前轮番涌现，甚至还有潜藏在记忆中早已遗忘的也一并闪过。接着，光斑飞速移动变成条条细线充斥视野，陌生的场景在四周快速变幻，Ramsey感到某种不可控的熟悉，这又是那个人的过去，他的潜意识这么说到。

梦境的内容总是以不同进度出现在长夜，以与对方相似的方式逐渐丰富。这一夜，光线飞梭一般无限拉长，等到它们总算到达一个节点——他停下来，见证一场争斗。

那是一场袭击而非内斗，男人举着枪掩护着他的队友，接着有人在他子弹的轨道里倒在黑暗中……现在倒是挺熟练了，年轻的警探莫名感到一阵苦涩。然而突然间一颗无声的炸弹像是在他脑海里炸开（而不是在现场）气浪拨开所有接近它的人，把他们打散。

他的视线随着Van Persie狂奔，后者的血从额头上那搓白色头发根部流下来，非要绕过他的眉骨才肯停止流淌。Aaron从没见过Robin喘得这么厉害。他想起在梦里，第一滴血溅在他身上的时候，(他的胃随着男人的一同绞紧，但显然不是因为那些呕吐或是别的什么东西)在采石场，他一跃而下的瞬间也没有这样的呼吸频率。

直到高速飞行的子弹从后方进入荷兰人的身体，他踉跄了一下，在地上翻滚一圈又奋力奔跑。Ramsey不知道自己跟着他跑了多久，但周围环境却让他越发熟悉——早些时候调查手头案件经过的地方，也许这家伙拥有能在任何地方把他折腾个够呛的超能力。

直到他瘫倒在某条暗巷里，他们的视野归于黑暗。

这次，威尔士人不打算重新躺回去了。

————————

“我就知道你早晚会有这么一天。”

他困难地睁开眼，视野一片朦胧。男人首先听见那个声音，随后Ramsey的脸在他上方逐渐清晰，清晰得让他怀疑这不是梦境。

“遇到了不小的麻烦？”

他的脸消失在眼前，“我还以为MUC的人都挺难对付的……”亚麻发色的男人嘟哝着离开他。Van Persie试图起身寻找声音的方向，但失败了。“我不认为现在的身体状况可以让你坐起来，所以我不会帮你的。”Ramsey把一杯冒着热气的水放在床边柜子上，坐回一旁的椅子里。

“……LFC的人袭击了我们。”思绪像是打了结一般缠绕着他，一秒钟后，荷兰人选择回答这个问句。他试图回忆那个场景，像是错了帧的录像带，冗杂而又混乱，毫无头绪的伴音不时出现……于是熟悉的空白重新出现在他的脑海里，伴随着那些疼痛回到原本的位置，他发出一声闷哼，没了下文。

接着是沉默。

Van Persie不确定对方看自己的眼神里有什么情绪，那对棕色眸子只是注视着，它们倒映灯光在眼里变成一个点（但绝不止这一条，他不知道。）让Ramsey的整张脸变得更加……生动。

“Hello，Maciel？”他试着朝他打一个招呼，Van Persie逐渐清醒，于是他想起自己还没向他打招呼。

“你醒了，你还没死。”

“……” 我知道，我又不会去天堂，无神论者腹诽。

“不过看起来可能有点不清醒。”Ramsey抱着双臂看向他，偏着头扬起一到眉毛。

“我不是在梦里，对吧？”他没头没脑地打破让人无所适从的气氛，他想伸手触碰天使的脸孔，但最终他什么也没做。

你希望是什么呢？Ramsey想这样问他，但他不确定自己想要的答案。于是他说，是的。说完之后还对他补充，你在我的安全屋。(你在这还有安全屋？Robin问到，不过他没得到回答。)

“你不会在都灵也有安全屋吧？”Robin扬起眉毛尽他所能做了一个自认为夸张的表情，也没有听见对方轻声嗯了一句。

“这事该怎么处理来着……”Rambo抱起胳膊，勾着嘴角低头看他，“拿个陀螺转转看？不过你要是对着我的脸来一拳，我立刻就把你从这扔出去。”

“不不不不——”鬼知道他哪里来的力气差点从床上坐起来，然而一秒钟后，他又捂着侧腹躺了回去。

于是Aaron笑起来，俯下身确认他的伤口并没有因为刚才的动作而重新裂开，“你是傻子吗？”

“不过如果这是真的，”躺着的男人看着他，一脸真诚，“很高兴又遇见你了，Aaron.”

“也许我也是吧。”Aaron语气轻快，转身不再看他。“你不知道当时的场景，我以为你又死了，”威尔士人若无其事地拿起那杯水，放在嘴边用唇试了试温度“但你还没断气。”

他放回去，然后帮助他坐起来，又把杯子塞进对方手里。年长者楞楞地看着他，Ramsey现在觉得对方看起来傻兮兮的：有一些光落在他的眉骨和脸部的绷带上，Van Persie的眼睛本应被脸部的阴影笼罩，但他抬着头，所以光点在他茶色的瞳孔上闪现。这让Ramsey忍不住朝他伸出手，那只手在空中停顿了不到一秒，他只是拨开了对方垂在额上的头发。

但它们并不配合，只是在空中小幅度摇动几下又回到了原处。跟它们的主人一样难搞，Ramsey思绪纷飞。但其实他没必要管这些东西，无论是那缕垂下来的头发，还是那杯温热的水，或者说是眼前这个大麻烦。

“整个白天你都在昏睡。”接着，他的语速似乎加快了一些，声音放低“还有我的一个晚上。”

Van Persie呛了一口水咳嗽起来，Ramsey又靠近了一点拍着他的背。

“是那些梦，”他平静地解释，“本来我也没怎么睡着……然后我就看到了你。”

但它们几乎是同时发生的不是吗？如果他的梦境宛如一个小型全息直播设备，那么关于其他事呢？——Van Persie听到自己内心里有种声音这么问。他想起在MUC，以及甚至可能波及到得知了他们内部事务之人的东西。并且，这种双向的几乎是同步的互通只在他单方面出现。

"我从来都没有这么即时的梦……这还挺不公平的。" Robin半开玩笑，熟练利用这类联系，在这一方面没有任何人是受益者。

"公平只针对正义而言。"

你又怎么能判断什么是正义呢？荷兰人只是艰难地耸了耸肩，他不确定对方是否能看出这个肢体动作。

而后者并没有在乎他的回应，他转头离去。

到达门口的距离并不长，但在他眼中，对方每走过的一步都把时间无限延长，像是某种诡异的，通向什么未知的无限噩梦的走廊。他不得不在他背后呼喊，先是威尔士人的姓氏，然后是他的名，甚至叫了他“Rambo”……他一声高过一声，在空气中伸出胳膊试图进行无用的阻拦，而对方的背影似乎融入在环境中似的，只是他一个人做着徒劳的挣扎。他觉得自己已经不受控制，行动先于大脑企图走上前拦住他。他像一个逐日者般看着近在咫尺的目标却不能触及，他困惑，但也坚定，他不想停下。

最终他跌落。

……

当Ramsey终于在一天之后得到休息的时候，他回到自己房间。彼时夜已漆黑，这是一个有着明亮月光的晚上，但他还是选择了床边的昏黄灯光，威尔士人半靠在床上光着脚，小腿上的刺青在光里若隐若现。他给腰部增加了一个靠垫，心满意足地重新倒进去，在设备上打开一部《权游》。

然后他就听见了隔壁房间传来的长声呼喊。

威尔士警探几乎是跳起来的，他迅捷地抽出几层软垫之下的枪械上膛，窜到房间门口，撞开后两手握枪直指室内。

“……”

男人深重的呼吸声是从他脚边发出的。

“你他/妈是真的不想活了吗？”

男人抬头看着他，Aaron突然觉得那眼神活像一只受了委屈的大型犬。他甩了甩头，似乎那样就能把这个念头抛出脑后似的。

“在梦里你离开了，刚才。”他帮他换掉绷带涂上新药，整个过程都没说一句话的男人突然开口。

他又不确定刚才的一切是否属于梦的领域了，它们真实到令人发指，而且他有某些片段他希望那是真实的。

是真实的吗？

“先离开的不是你吗？”威尔士人皱了一下眉，目光随着手上的动作，然后才停下来看他，“而且我一直在这呢。”

“Aaron…”等到威尔士人把他安置好，后者捏住他的袖角。

年轻人停下手中的动作凑近他，“什么？”他们四目相对。

“我还一直都没说……”Robin用一根手指挠着自己的脸“谢谢你。”

他轻轻发出一个回应的语气词，又凑近了一点。现在，他们随便呼出一口气都能与对方混合在一起。

于是在Van Persie的视野里，年轻男人的睫毛忽闪了两下，然后偏过头——太近了，他想。

但他抬起头来。“你该休息了，夜还长得很呢。”

“好吧……”那对茶色眸子依然看着他。“我是说，好的。”

于是他凑过去，手撑在对方头侧俯下身吻了一下他的额头。

这一夜，男人无梦。


	4. Chapter 4

04

Ramsey快不记得自己有多久没在梦里见到关于他的新内容了。

也许有一个月，三个月，也许过了一年，一百年，一百个世纪，这没差。也许宇宙已经轮回了不知道几遍，这也没差。他还留守在原地。

惶惑是一种不可计数的填充物，在空余的时间里注入大脑，时而不疾不徐，时而毫无征兆。夜晚，他在浓厚的漆黑中清醒，有单薄的苍白色月光从缝隙中照出一道透明的光条，他从中能看见在空气中飘飞的尘埃与细小颗粒，仿佛他的思绪一般找不清头绪。

有一簇烟雾，始于黑暗中灼热的红色光点，有一部分飘向那道月光里，混为一体，然后隐去本就飘渺不定的形状，而其余则属于大多数，干脆直接在黑暗里飘散殆尽。他燃着一支烟，忍不住回想那男人在曼彻斯特的某天夜晚是否与他现在的行为如出一辙，那时候他的内心里又装有什么。彼时他不甚在意，而现在，他庆幸自己在当时并不在意。

他将层叠窗帘掀开更大的缝隙，专属于夜晚的风把月亮周围的云全部吹散， Ramsey因为突然出现的光亮眯起眼。有一些风把缕缕烟雾卷走，飘向窗外未知的冥蒙，连带着他的思绪。

梦境的内容重现，他不能辨别这是通过什么途径，一帧帧画面仿佛是直接在他的大脑里投射出来的影像。

荷兰人俯身把鼻尖伸进新鲜摘取的郁金香里，花瓣是红色的，叶片上还沾有清晨未褪去的露水，他茶色的眼睛和水珠一样在阳光里闪闪发亮。Robin总是傻兮兮地朝着他笑，这次也一样……

他没见过他有过这样的经历，从前没有，现在没有，他隐约希望能在未来见到。

也许他们就在利物浦那样一直待到老死，他们两个的积蓄加起来也足够后半生挥霍，没人知道他们来自什么地方，而过去也可以被一并抹掉——但这是不可能发生的事。当他结束这种回想，断定它只是一个无意义的梦，一个过于荒谬的臆想，一种并不能存在于现实中的假设。Ramsey手里的烟将要烧到过滤嘴。他的眼眶因夜风感到刺痛，然而月光依旧倾泻在他身上。

又或者他不能辨别什么才是真实，也许他终于做完了这个疯狂的梦，然后他醒来，仍然是个在北伦敦平淡度日的警探，彼此之间并无交集，他也不确定这样是好是坏。他突然想起那个关于陀螺的桥段，绷起嘴角腹诽自己是不是真该找个类似的东西转转看。但没有必要，腿上的刺青足够提醒他经历事物的真实性。

后来伦敦的雨变成了雪。

那时候他在之前经常光顾的咖啡厅外墙和其他建筑组成的暗巷里抽着烟，他盯着自己的设备盘算着该接个什么样的活才能维持之前的正常开销。在伦敦的日子真是一天不如一天，他抚摸着当天还没修理胡茬的下巴，把烟头摁进一次性咖啡杯的盖子上。

然后事情就那么发生了。

最开始他并不能辨认那是本人还是在记忆中那人的影像，一层幻象或是幽魂，一个盘绕在心脏上越是纠缠越是紧绷的结。或者更像是一个不速之客。有什么东西攥紧他的胃，但并没有持续多久，隔着一层近乎麻木的淡然和多重疑惑，他无法真切地感受到源自内心的雀跃。

他需要花些时间适应，但不会比适应失去他的时间久（那也没有多久，他想）。所有人每天都在学着适应和容忍，多数人做得相当不错。威尔士人觉得自己适应能力高得惊人，最起码超出了本人预估，他不得不承认习惯的确是一件可怕的事。

不是所有的故事都拥有一个正式的结局，他深知自己并非个例，况且在严格意义上他们甚至没有正式的开始。

Van Persie再一次见到Ramsey，他不确定对方愿不愿意和他拥抱，但他的确想那么做。于是Aaron被挤进一个僵硬而干燥的怀抱里，他恍惚地回忆起在利物浦的日子，即使那只有一个星期左右，离半个月都相差甚远，也没有他在梦里看到挂着露水的郁金香。

但的确够他回忆一阵子，即使他并不是个念旧的人。无论是否承认，他的确在当时陷入一种不谋而合的热恋。年轻的警探没去在意他们在第几天接吻，他们在没有月亮的夜晚跑到安全屋的屋顶，头上有成片的星光。没有任何人在当时饮用酒精饮料或者催情剂，但在场的人都晕晕乎乎，像是某种诡异的魔力一般，丘比特一箭双雕，荷兰人只要用他的眼睛看着他眨几下，就像是天上的星星落尽他的眼里，他不能拒绝他的吻，他都懒得给自己编造什么借口。Robin的唇比之前都要柔软，又或者这是由于他第一次用品尝的意味去感受他。

无论如何他们都乐此不疲的深陷与彼此，甚至荒唐地幻象着早该如此。

Ramsey把自己的思绪强行拉回来，发现他自己的手早就环上了对方后颈，他没松开。他的指尖散发着冬日特有的凉意，将要因为对方的体温变得温热。他也没松开。

你他妈到底去哪了？Robin被松开，威尔士人平静地质问。

他去了土耳其，是个突发任务，荷兰人一度怀疑新任老板想要取走他的性命，不然怎么会马不停蹄地把他直接送到那地方呢。那时候他刚从利物浦捡回一条命，随即就被告知弗格森爵士因为身体状况隐退，他猜那是某种心脑血管类疾病的突发的情况，那老头永远看起来都一副无坚不摧的样子，仿佛能一直活到世界末日。但事实上每个人都该清楚，没有任何东西能一直留存到世界末日。

而且的确有那么几次他险些丧命，那时候他什么都抓不住，负责运送的货物，脱手的枪，落在他脸上的雨，自己的生命，还有在不知道是梦还是幻觉里他的手……他能辗转到伦敦也是感谢他妈的上帝，伦敦，又是伦敦。

Robin Van Persie 的确想念伦敦。

他也经历了同样的绝望，或者更糟，警探打量着他两个下眼眶下一片淡色的青紫，抿了抿嘴。上次他在雨幕里都没能见到他有这么憔悴，尽管他自己也好不到哪去，但他能确保自己看上去神色如常，不过也只是看上去而已。

但他当然没有必要因为一种并没有开始的感情而把自己搞的一团糟，他刚成年那会的失恋都没让他做出类似彻夜饮酒或者对着自己的CD坐一整个晚上都不眠不休的蠢事。因为他还有别的事要忙，关于事业，或者类似的东西，贫民区里的妓女会为了招揽到下一个客人费尽心力，而其他人为了生活劳碌在实质上没什么太大差别，在生活面前所有人都是它的婊子。它就是这样，没完没了，永永远远，人类自打出生就背负着诅咒，至死方休，所幸人类拥有感情。

无论好人还是坏人，谁也没能留在北伦敦。

“说实话，我的确想念这里，”他们交代完彼此，Van Persie在自我的沉默里突然发出声音，抬起头看着对方的眼睛认真地说“在有些时候。”

“我也会的，尽管我现在身在此地，但我已经开始想念她了。”

“连你也要离开了，你们的老板的确不怎么样。”

Ramsey不可置否，但我热爱Arsenal，热爱我的同事们，还有这里的每一寸土地，天空上落下来的每一滴雨。他能在伦敦的很多地方看见自己的过往，绝不亚于自己的家乡卡尔菲利，他想，尽管伦敦不同于卡尔菲利，那也是他的某个故乡。

“而我要回到荷兰了，可能将在那里一直待到死去。”Robin平静地说。“曼彻斯特不再需要我，而我受够了土耳其，唯一幸运的地方，他们帮我联系到了鹿特丹。”

“……都灵离那有多远？我们在同一片地区的时候我见到你的影像几乎是同步的，但从伊斯坦布尔到伦敦却失去了这种联系，我猜这跟地理位置有关。”

“除此之外，我也找不到更好的解释。”

“你觉得那样这种联系还会存在吗？”

“我不确定，或许会很久很久？”

“会不会每个人都拥有一个分享时间线的人，也许他们的距离太远了，或者像我们一样把它变成一个秘密”Van Persie补充道。

“谁知道呢……”Ramsey发现自己并不太在意这个。

“总会传达到的。”Robin伸出两根手指点在Aaron胸口，他闭上眼，睫毛的阴影盖住一部分下眼皮。于是后者也学着他的样子闭上了眼。

但不管你去哪，我在见到你的第一眼就心动了。

依旧没有露水和郁金香，但有他微笑的脸，他的脑海里出现一句这样的话。

Robin去抓他的手，与他十指相扣。有一粒雪融化在他脸上，前一阵子的积雪刚刚融化干净，新的又重新出现。Rmsey睁开眼，眨了几下，随后惊异于飘雪的时候还能看见月亮。

夜晚降临了，幸运的是这一夜还很长。

-FIN


End file.
